Say I love you
by masochistx
Summary: At the tender age of 6, Tsunayoshi Sawada decided he didn't need friends.11 years later it still holds true. That is until the most popular guy at school decides to change that.
1. Chapter 1

_Say "I love you"_

A.N This is my first story in a while! This a G27 story loosely based off the romantic manga _Say "I love you" _with some changes. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>At the tender age of 6, Tsunayoshi Sawada decided he didn't need friends.<p>

11 years later it still holds true. That is until the most popular guy at school decides to change that.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I want the apple bread but the fruit tart looks good too!" a brown haired girl with a pony tail spoke to the short orange haired girl.<p>

The second of the girls smiled as he placed the apple bread in her friend's hand.

"I can get the fruit tart and you get the apple bread and then we can share."

"Mm!" the brown haired girl agreed.

At the cashier Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 17, stood and watched.

_I don't need friends_ he though as the girls approached him.

"I'm so glad we are best friends Kyoko."

"Me too Haru." Kyoko responded.

_I don't need friends._ "Will that be all for you?"

"Mm. Kyoko did you want to share the chocolate cake too?"

"Yeah!"

_I don't need friends._

* * *

><p>"The girls were totally after you at the party last night Giotto!" A tall blond teen with green eyes whined.<p>

"And the cutest girl there was totally after you! Did you get her number? She had that total I want you vibe." The blond continued as the group of teens walked through the semi empty halls.

"No. That whole thing turned me off." Giotto spoke as they stopped at the window.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you fall and hit your head as a baby?" the tattooed red head groaned.

Giotto smiled and looked down the hall in response. Peering past the group of girls a lone short wild haired teen caught his attention.

"Hey Dino, G who is that?"

"You don't know? That's Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's a loner." Dino responded while G nodded in confirmation.

As the group turned their attention to Tsuna, a 6''2 approximately 320 pound teen approached him. Stopping in front of one another Tsuna stared as the bigger teen shoved him to the ground and laughed. Spitting on Tsuna, he walked away.

Standing up Tsuna brushed himself off before continuing on his way.

"That's all he does. Gets bullied and walks off like nothing happened." G spoke when the brown haired teen past out of earshot.

" I don't think he has ever spoken or has been seen with anymore." Dino contributed.

Giotto nodded in acknowledgement as he watched Tsuna exit the hallway with curious eyes.

* * *

><p>Tsuna had changed a lot especially his Dame Tsuna middle school years.<p>

Now a studious student, he was rarely late to student assembly and school. Well, usually.

Forgetting to turn on his alarm last night he woke up and hour later than he normally planned. With his mom telling him his dad was coming home Tsuna got ready in record time. As a result he took the short cut that wasn't really a short cut which resulted with him getting chased by the neighborhood dog. Narrowly missing the closing gates and being bitten to death by Hibari, he ran to the assembly hall after tripping on his laces and falling on his face.

Out of breath and out of patience for life, he climbed the stairs.

_Please do not let this day get any worse…_

But life ignored his cry.

* * *

><p>Assembly day was Dino's least favorite day and he made sure to let everyone know.<p>

"G~ Why do they make us have these stupid assembly. I can't get up this early to get here on time be-"

"Oh, I think you are confusing me with someone who gives a fuck. Why don't you just shut up and hurry up the stairs" G snapped back.

"G why are you so mean~" Dino whined before quickly turning around.

Without paying attention he missed a step and grabbed the teen across from him and brought them down with him.

Embarrassed, Dino quickly rose and moved to apologize but froze in place when met with the furious eyes of Tsuna.

Not realizing the situation Giotto spoke to explain for his friend.

"Hey, So-" only to be interrupted to a swift kick to the face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Go die!" Tsuna yelled causing the group to jump in surprise but a group of nearby fan girls to retaliate in anger.

"Why did you do that to him?" the first one yelled while the second shoved another girl behind her before speaking up.

"He didn't do anything wrong you freak!"

Huffing to himself, Tsuna turned swiftly away barely missing

"Hahah What was that? Hahaha who greets someone with a kick? How interesting hah" Giotto laughed as he cupped his face.

Dino looked at his friend as he helped him up.

"I think that kick has finally made him lose it."

"That's cute. Now hurry the hell up. You're holding up the stairs." G responded.

* * *

><p>Being late to work was the least of Tsuna's worries.<p>

At the rate of his shitty day was going, he wasn't surprised at the pin nails in his shoes after kicking the most popular guy in school in the face.

Fangirls. What could you say?

Picking the nails out of shoe, he silently grumbled as he continued to pick himself on the sharp nails.

"Hey"

Turning around Tsuna came face to face with said most popular guy in school, Giotto Vongola.

"…"

"Sorry about earlier! My friend is clumsy so he accidently took you down with him. I'm Giotto by the way"

Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged as his eyes caught the scratches on his face.

Turning around Tsuna rummaged around his backpack before pulling out his first aid kit.

"Sit down. You're starches are going to get infected if you don't clean it."

Following instructions Giotto sat as Tsuna pulled out some antibacterial pads and a bandages. Taking the blond teen's chin, Tsuna examined the cut before ripping open the packages and clean the minor injuries.

" Thank you.. So…Why do you have a first aid kit?" Giotto asked as Tsuna placed the bandage on his cheek.

"I fall a lot." Tsuna responded as he examined his work briefly before turning around to grab his things.

" Oh one last thing!" Giotto exclaimed as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"This is my number. Let's talk some time."

"No thanks." Tsuna grumbled as he tied his shoes.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I hate phones.."

"Here take it. If you ever need me you'll at least have my number." Giotto spoke as he placed the paper in Tsuna's empty hand.

".. okay" Tsuna accepted hesitantly.

" So can I have your number?"

"No."

* * *

><p>Later at Tsuna's work<p>

" Ah! Obaasan! I'm sorry I'm late! School held me up!" Tsuna yelled as he stormed in the store.

" Oh Tsuna it is alright. Just get to work." The elderly lady at the counter spoke.

Tsuna nodded as he began to hand customers baskets for the bread goods.

Giotto's number still in hand he stared at it. Blowing off the blond's intentions he crumpled the paper and was about to shove the paper in his pocket when a tall black haired business man grabbed his wrist.

Making eye contact with one another Tsuna pulled his wrist out of the man's grasp and handed him a basket.

Staring at the paper again he growled to himself before finally shoving the evil piece of paper in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna~ I waited for you to call all night!" Giotto whined as they readied themselves to go home at their lockers.<p>

"I don't like phones" Tsuna grunted.

"Come on, you call your friends right?" Giotto inquired.

"I don't have friends."

"What? I'm sur-"

Pulling out his cell phone Tsuna pushed a few buttons to show his two contacts on his phone to Giotto.

"Only two numbers. My mom and my work after school."

"..wow" Giotto said in amazement.

" I don't need nor want people in my life. They only use and abuse you when they see fit but when you need them most they are never there for you." Tsuna said bluntly as he slipped his shoe on.

"Everyone needs someone to harass and bully and I don't need those kind of people in my life."

"Eh? You can't say everyone! That's prejudice." Giotto argued

Tsuna looked darkly at Giotto before smiling "Yes, Everyone" before turning around to leaving for work.

* * *

><p>Tsuna walked down the dimly lit street after finally finishing a day's worth of work. Yawning to himself he walked on the cracks but there was unsettling feeling in his stomach.<p>

Turning around he saw the dark haired business man from a few days ago following him. Thinking nothing of it he continued on his way home but was abruptly stopped when the he felt someone grab his shoulder. Turning quickly around it was the same man from early smiling creepily at him.

"Hey." The man spoke while the stench of alcohol engulfed Tsuna's senses.

"Hi." Tsuna responded as he shoved the man's shoulder off.

Grabbing Tsuna's wrist he continued smiling. "How much?"

Tsuna snorted_. Figures_..

"I'm not for sale. Sorry." Attempting to pull his wrist out of the man's grip the man tighten his hold.

Looking darkly at the man Tsuna used his other hand and punched him in the stomach catching the man off guard he let Tsuna's hand go.

Seeing his chance Tsuna sprinted out of there. Checking back behind him the man followed him abet drunkenly.

"Shit." Tsuna cursed before spotting a 711. Sprinting inside the man stood outside. Waiting.

The teenage cashier looked at him uninterestedly before turning his attention back to his phone.

Cursing his luck Tsuna paced around the store checking every so often if the man was still there peering into the store for Tsuna himself.

_I can't call mom. That's too dangerous_. He thought to himself as he passed the bentos.

_Obaasan is out of question as well._ He continued.

Shoving his hand in his pockets in frustration he felt a crumpled lump of paper in his pocket. Pulling it out and flattening it against the wall he stared at it.

Giotto Vongola.

xxx-xxx-xxxx

_No. Absolutely not._ He thought as the piece of paper stared innocently back at him.

Looking out the window making eye contact with the man outside he gave up and dialed the number.

Ring ring

" Please pick up. Please pick. Please" Tsuna begged to himself.

**Hello?** A muffled voice spoke over what sounded like loud music and people singing.

" Vongola San? This is Sawada. I need your help."

* * *

><p>For Tsuna waiting for Giotto to show up was the longest 30 minutes of his life. Well, the time he had detention with Reborn Sensei was pretty long. ..punishing too but that didn't matter. What mattered was the man was still out there in the cold staring into the store waiting for Tsuna to walk out so he could rape him. That was what mattered.<p>

Tsuna cursed at himself for his lack of physical strength or more so the lack ofwill to use it in fear of hurting others.

When Giotto finally showed up Tsuna was about ready to cry in relief.

" Hey..Sorry ..I took …so..long.." Giotto huffed .

" You ran all the way here?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yeah from..the sub..way" Giotto responded as he straighten himself out before walking toward the door.

Tsuna stood watching the other older teen. Unsure what to do he followed .

Giotto smiled as he wrapped his arm on the shorter teen's shoulders.

Walking out of the store the black haired man watched and he continued to follow them causing Tsuna and Giotto to look at each other in frustration.

Unsure what else to do Tsuna stared up in Giotto blue orbs his cheeks red from the late autumn cold and wind. Biting his lips he looked down. He shouldn't have called Giotto. A swarm of regret overcame him as his thoughts overwhelmed him.

_I should have handled this myself._

_I don't need people._

_This is just a huge mess. _

Looking up,Tsuna face flushed even brighter as Giotto's face came closer and closer, eyes focused on him.

Then their lips met.

" I love you."

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Say "I love you"_

A.N.I would like to apologize I didn't realize I posted my uncorrected version of chapter one instead of the final version till a few days ago. My greatest apologized, and I won't let that happen again.

I would like to give a shout out to **XxShiroumiArisaxX**, **3 cups 0f tea, ****PuroCieloFiamme**, **Fai Senri**, **xRinyukix**, **Anello di Tempesta** , **lovepickachu12**, **The Moon Dew**, **Hopeformeyet**, and **Taira-keimei **for reviewing! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Looking up, Tsuna's face flushed even brighter as Giotto's face neared his, eyes focused on him.<p>

Then their lips met.

"I love you." Giotto spoke causing both the black haired man and Tsuna to become flustered.

"G-G-Giotto…" Tsuna stuttered only to be stopped by Giotto's index finger ghostly gliding against his lips.

At this he black haired man walked off flustered and uncomfortable.

Giotto let go and looked in the direction where the man left and sighed in relief. Stretching he spoke.

"Well, that worked."

"…" with the silent reply Giotto turned to face Tsuna who was silently having a mini break down.

"Are you okay?"

"T-that.." unable to speak Tsuna rubbed his face. The blush still staining his cheeks.

"Eh? I just kissed you is all.." spoke stand there not know what to do until it finally dawned on him.

"Was that your first kiss!"

Unable to answer Tsuna crouched down to the ground; his face in his hands. The embarrassment was too painful to take.

"I'm sorry!" Giotto exclaimed as he crouched down in front of Tsuna.

"It was to help you! The whole kiss and 'I love you' thing. It was to get that man away. Oh god. I'm not a pervert I swear!" Giotto cried.

"It's okay." Tsuna breathed out.

"It was to help me so it's alright."

Trying to gather his composure, Tsuna grumbled some profanities to himself as Giotto moved to pet Tsuna's wild hair.

"If it makes you feel better, it was my first kiss with a guy." Giotto blurted.

Tsuna locked eyes with Giotto. Unable to find the words to his twisted relief he took a deep breath and laughed at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

And unable to come up with any words himself, Giotto joined too.

* * *

><p>A 6 year old Tsuna stood at the play ground watching the people around him. Seeing a fellow group of boys Tsuna approached them.<p>

"Hi I'm Tsuna. Can I play with you?"

Looking curiously the group of boys stared till the biggest of the boys stepped in front of Tsuna.

"You can't play."

Frowning Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Why not? Can I play with you guys please?"

Taking a step back and turning his back to Tsuna the bigger boy whispered to the group. Some giggled and some nodded but the boys finally agreed to what the bigger boy proposed. Turning back around, he smiled at Tsuna.

"I guess you can play. Let's go near the forest before sensei comes."

Running off the boys disappeared behind the trees and grass.

Trailing behind them Tsuna looked around curiously for the others before come upon a bunny white as snow with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey look what Tsuna found!" yelled one of the boys from behind a tree.

Looking curiously up, the bunny hopped toward Tsuna into his arms.

As the other boys approach, the bigger boy from earlier stood in front of Tsuna.

" Tsuna kun. If you let me bring the bunny to sensei I'll be your friend."

Looking away from the bunny Tsuna tilted his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The boy reassured.

Squeezing the bunny close to him Tsuna said his goodbye before handing it over into the other boy's arms.

"Just kidding."

Tsuna gasped as he felt himself being shoved down. Falling into a hidden ditch he didn't notice earlier, he tumbled down as the boys running off.

"Help me!" Tsuna called out as he tried to get up.

Unable to stand up correctly he slid over trying to climb the walls but only to fail and fall back down.

"Help me!" he cried out again.

It was hours before anyone came.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! There you are!" Giotto exclaimed as he walked toward the shorter brunette.<p>

"Why didn't you pick up when I called you last night?" the blonde teen continued.

Staring blankly back at the taller teen Tsuna responded "I hate phones."

"Mm? But I was calling to ask if you wanted to go hangout."

"I was asleep." Tsuna said blandly.

"That's okay. Next time I'll ask you in person so you can't refuse."

"Are you going to force him along too?" G chimed as he stepped toward the pair with two other dark haired teens.

"Now, Now Giotto wouldn't go that far." The taller of the two dark haired teens spoke.

"Oh! This is Ugetsu Asari" Giotto introduced pointing to the teen that just spoke "and this is his younger step brother Yamamoto Takeshi. He's in your year. " pointing to the other.

"Hello" Yamamoto greeted.

"Hey Romeo. I know you have to sweep your princess off his feet and all but can we talk in private?" G chimed as Tsuna bowed toward the two brothers.

"Of course. Asari are you coming along?" Giotto spoke.

"Mm" and the trio walked off down the hall into an empty class room.

Turning toward each other Tsuna looked at the handsome taller teen.

"So Tsuna what do you like to do?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I like playing video games." Tsuna mumbled as he shuffled his feet.

"Really? I like baseball themed games myself."

"Ah…sounds cool."

"Oh I wanted to ask you something Sawada San!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"mm?"

"Would you like to go to hang out with me and some friends tonight?"

"..um.." Tsuna mumbled hesitantly

"Don't worry Giotto will be there!"

"…Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're Giotto's special friend so that means you're our friend too! I just would like to get to know you better and talk is all." Yamamoto smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

Frowning himself, Tsuna didn't like the idea of being called Giotto's friend. Let alone special friend.

That implied some weird kinky shit.

"It'll make Giotto happy."

_Shit_ Tsuna thought as he resisted the urge to face palm.

_How could I have forgotten? I'm in debt to him._

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto and his easy going smile. Grumbling to himself, Tsuna felt he owed something to Giotto for helping him a few nights ago.

_Ugh. Can't I just do his homework or something?_

Probably not considering Giotto was an upper classmen and Tsuna knows nothing of his course material.

_I can't leave mom by herself. What if something happens? But if I don't do something I'll always owe him something. Argh. It's better to just get it over with it and not have to worry about it later._

Finally coming to his answer Tsuna responded.

"Okay. I'll go."

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me it's this kid." G growled.<p>

"What kid?" Giotto spoke innocently.

"The one you kissed! Him! Tsuna! You know because 'I just stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes and inched closer and closer till I kissed his lips' kid!

"Now , now G. Let's clam down before we do anything irrational." Asari said as he placed his hand on the red haired teen's shoulder.

"Shut up Asari. You know if you are gay the least you could have done was tell us in person rather than text us 'his lips were so full and soft'. It's no-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Who said I was gay?" Giotto interrupted.

"You did! Freaking prancing around Sawada like a freaking stalker obsessed fan girl! It's obvious he doesn't want to be your friend. And usually I support you in everything you do, but you're just setting yourself up for failure."

"G, look. He just needs a friend. I can't just expect him to warm up to me so easily. I mean look at it. He's spent who knows how long by himself. I just want to help. Just like the whole stalker thing. He needed a friend and I wanted to show that I'm there for him." Giotto explained.

Grumbling some profanities G nodded.

"Now that is settled I think you should get back to Sawada san." Asari suggested.

Nodding in agreement Giotto said he goodbyes and headed back to Tsuna leaving G and Asari to themselves.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked in the mirror in half naked.<p>

Looking at his scars that marked his body he traced them with his fingers.

"Meow~" Turning his attention away from the mirror he looked at his cat on the bed.

"Meoow~" the cat called out.

Walking over Tsuna smiled.

"I'll only be gone for a little bit Natsu. Can you watch mom please?" Tsuna said while scratching Natsu's ear.

Leaning into his mater's touch he looked up in Tsuna's eyes.

"I know I know. She doesn't have much time."

* * *

><p>"So this is the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi." A silver haired teen spoke as he killed his cigarette.<p>

"This is Gokudera." Yamamoto introduced.

"Ay! Don't speak for me baseball freak!"

Yamamoto smiled as he lowered his voice

"He's actually a good guy so don't mind his attitude."

"Hey I heard that! Moron if you are going to say something say it to my face!"

"Haha don't be silly Gokudera ! See Tsuna? He's pretty funny!"

"Right." Tsuna answered.

The trio had just arrived to the karaoke bar and were waiting for the rest of the group to come.

Blurting something about getting rooms Yamamoto dashed away into the building. Leaving Tsuna to stare at the night sky as Gokudera leaned against the wall.

"You smoke?" Gokudera asked suddenly interrupting the night's silence.

"No." Tsuna responded quickly.

"Like baseball freak." The silver teen grumbled.

"My dad smokes." Tsuna chimed as he focused his attention on the motionless rocks.

"Ptf. Fuck that. My dad's a shit. He's out of my life." Gokudera spat.

Looking over Tsuna smiled.

"I could say the same thing."

Looking questionably at Tsuna, Gokudera snorted in mutual understanding.

"Yamamoto's back" Tsuna pointed out as the dark haired teen ran towards them.

"We got the biggest room! Oh. Have the other guys not come yet?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Obviously not moron. Where are they anyways? It's freezing out here." Gokudera responded.

"Haha maybe Giotto is getting pretty for Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

Choking on his own spit, Tsuna tried to keep his composure as Gokudera went off.

"Don't you say that about Giotto moron! He's obviously straight! Look at all the girls he's been with!" the silver haired teen yelled.

"Hey what are you guys yelling about?" a voice chimed.

Turning around they were greeted to Dino's curious face.

"Dino" Yamamoto exclaimed "it's nice to see you again."

Dino smiled as he turned his attention to the other teens.

"Eh?"

Blinking Tsuna stared at the blond in confusion.

"Please don't kick me!" the blond cried out as he hid behind Yamamoto.

"Huh? What's going on?" the oblivious teen asked.

"Dino stop being so ridiculous." G growled as he approached the group as Asari and another dark haired teen lingered behind him.

"I don't want to get kicked in this beautiful face of mine. Do you?" the frantic blond cried.

"Oh god. Why don't you act like a fucking man. It's obvious he isn't going to do anything." G retorted.

"What's going on? I'm confused to the extreme!"

"Shut up knuckles. Just please shut up." G growled at the mysterious dark haired teen.

"Now, now let's calm down. We are in public. Let's pretend to be sane now." Asari chimed.

"Oh shut up with your clam down bullshit!" the red haired teen yelled.

"What's the ruckus guys?"

"Giotto about time. Protect me from him please!" Dino yelled as he pointed to Tsuna.

Raising an eyebrow Giotto looked at Tsuna who just shrugged at him at him back.

"I don't even know what is going on."

"Let's just go in and have a good time and celebrate Yamamoto making captain!" Asari exclaimed above the nonsense.

"What?" Tsuna blurted looking at Yamamoto.

"Oh? I didn't tell you? I made captain haha." The dark haired teen said casually.

You know like it wasn't a big deal or anything.

"I'm sorry! I didn't ge-"

"Oh don't worry about it! I'm just glad you came. That's enough for me." Yamamoto said interrupting Tsuna. Putting his arm about Tsuna's shoulders, Yamamoto guided the shorter teen into the building.

As the other followed they made their way to the reserved room. The group shuffled their way in the medium sized room held a couch and two love seats surrounding a medium sized table in front of a large television and karaoke machine.

Tsuna sat next to Yamamoto on one of the love seats while the others called turns on the karaoke machine.

"I call first!" Dino called out.

"Second!" Knuckles yelled afterwards.

As the others took their seats and Dino started signing some pop song (which Tsuna swears he has heard nearly every girl in school sing) Yamamoto turned to Tsuna.

"So how long have you known Giotto?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna shifted discomfort evident in his face "A few weeks".

Not taking notice to Tsuna's discomfort, Yamamoto shifted forward causing Tsuna to moved even further back into the arm of the seat.

"He's really nice. You'll like him."

_So everyone says. _

"Yeah." Tsuna responded.

"Your mom must be really good cook!" Yamamoto exclaimed randomly.

Surprised Tsuna raise his eyebrows "how do you know?"

Scratching the back of his head the teen smiled. "We have math together. I always see your bentos at lunch break and it always looks delicious."

Relaxing a bit Tsuna slightly smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry I never noticed."

" Oh don't' worry! You always look so focused on the lesson I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even know your neighbors. Haha"

_In fact I don't._

"Yeah… but my mom doesn't cook much anymore so I usually make my bentos." Tsuna mumbled in slight embarrassment.

He wasn't the one to brag about his (awesome) domestic skills.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Yamamoto asked.

Tensing Tsuna stared at his twiddling fingers. His mother was always a very personal subject for him to talk about.

"She is sick. Sometimes it's a lot worse than other days. So I rather her rest than worry about making me lunch."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully she gets better! You guys are always welcome to my house for food! My dad is a sushi chef. We'll have sushi!"

Lifting his gaze at Yamamoto Tsuna tiled his head in confusion.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" That's what friends are for right? So what do you say?"

_Friends? I don't know._ Tsuna thought as he looked back at the smiling Yamamoto. Such a display of friendliness took him off guard. He didn't need friends. So why was Yamamoto trying to be one. Especially to him? Not liking the feeling of doubting Yamamoto's sincerity he moved in his seat and turned his gaze to the ground.

"That would be nice."

"Great!" Yamamoto cheered. Now going up for his turn he left Tsuna to sit by himself.

Lazily looking around the room Tsuna's eyes stopped at Giotto who was staring right at him.

The older teen smiled softly at him and gestured him to come over but as Tsuna was about to rise a soft ringing caught his attention.

_Ring. Ring. Ring~ _

Realizing it was his own phone Tsuna froze for a second before pulling his gaze away from the floor and grabbing his cellphone out of his pock he looked at the brightly lit screen.

_Mom_

Answering it immediately he only heard silence.

Jumping straight up everyone looked at Tsuna curiously.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Giotto said as he rose concern lacing his voice.

Biting his lips he looked at everyone around him.

_I knew I shouldn't have gone._

It was the last thing he thought before he bolted out of there ignoring the cries of everyone behind him.

Everything felt numb as he raced through the streets towards home.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._ He thought.

_Please let her be okay._

After running 5 miles Tsuna neared his house. Running through the door he called out to his mother.

"Mom!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs to her room.

She wasn't there.

"Mom where are you?" He yelled again as he raced down the hall into the kitchen.

She wasn't there either.

"Mom!" He called out again only this time to hear the faint call of Natsu in the back room.

Making his way there he busted through the door into the dimly lit room.

"Tsu kun" he heard his mom soft whisper. Adjusting to the little light in the room Tsuna saw it.

His mother in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

><p>A.N. I am debating on other couples or keeping it strictly G27. I would like to hear your imput! Also don't forget to Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Say "I Love You"_

A.N. Sorry for not updating like usual! I've been busy preparing for Anime Los Angeles and trying to get better from my flu. Once everything calms down I'll try to update my usual twice a week and my usual length.

Also I would like to give a shout out to **Fan Senri, xxaikixxeden, Evileh Kitty, Anello di Tempesta, XxShiroumiArisaxX, PuroCieloFiamme, Taira-keimei, Little Tsuna 27, WaiiKitsune, excap1st, Belletiger, kihlia**, and **Asuka Tanku**. I greatly appreciate your support and input! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Giotto sped through the streets heading towards Tsuna's house.<p>

The younger teen's abrupt dash out of the room concerned everyone.

After a conversation to what to do, it was decided that Giotto would go see what was going on. Much to the protest of Yamamoto, who wanted to go along, he was forced to stay to salvage the rest of the celebratory party.

Weaving through the cars, Giotto thought of Tsuna. Doubting if he should even go Giotto considered the fact that maybe the teen didn't want to be friends and that he was intruding in what was going on. Shaking the thought from his head Giotto turned.

_No. I want to be a friend. He needs a friend even though it seems he doesn't want to get along with anyone... but he sure got along with Yamamoto._ The blond thought.

A sudden rising in heat in his body caused him to frown. The feeling of jealous making his drive faster.

Why was it that Tsuna took to Yamamoto and not to him?

Turning into Tsuna's neighborhood the blond shook the thoughts clean from his mind.

Suddenly the bright red and blue lights in the distance caught his attention.

"Shit." Giotto cursed to himself as he neared. Realizing it was at Tsuna's house he parked across the street.

Quickly getting out, he dashed toward the house seeing the EMT's bring a semi-conscious women out with Tsuna not too far behind. Holding the woman's hand Tsuna was covered in blood and refused to let go until the EMTs pushed her into the ambulance.

As they pushed the woman, she looked at Tsuna and said a few words Giotto couldn't hear.

Finally in the ambulance the EMTs said a few words to Tsuna, and they drove off. Their sirens in the background as they disappeared into the darkness.

Finally taking notice of Giotto, Tsuna stared at him blankly.

"Tsuna…are you okay?" the older teen said as he approached the younger.

Tsuna looked down to the ground in response.

Giotto put his hands on the slightly shorter teen's shoulders.

"Tsuna?" he questioned hoping to get the younger teen to look up to him but the only response he received was a few mumbled words.

"What? Can you speak up please? I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry…" he said raising his voice for Giotto to hear him.

Hunching over to meet Tsuna's eyes Giotto spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"…I'm sorry…" Tsuna said again his hands rolling up into fists.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

Pulling Tsuna into his embrace, Giotto nuzzled his nose in the other teen's hair not caring for the blood that was staining his shirt.

"Tsuna" he whispered to the brunette. "I wish I understood what was going on with you. I can help. I just need you to let me in."

Silence overcame them and they stayed that way for a while until Giotto felt Tsuna wrapped his arms around him and muffled some words into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>After Giotto left, mostly due to Tsuna's insistence, he didn't see the brunette for a week at school.<p>

It was like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

After leaving several voicemails with no response, Giotto decided that the younger teen needed his space.

It was in the middle of the week when Tsuna finally showed up.

Giotto promptly headed to the shorter teen's class room when he heard the news from Yamamoto.

Sliding the door, Giotto was greeted to the sight of Tsuna eating lunch.

Approaching the brunette he stopped in front of the desk before greeting him.

"Hey."

Looking up Tsuna put his chopsticks down.

"Hey."

Pulling a chair from a desk Giotto sat. After staring at Tsuna's delicious homemade bento the blond finally looked at the brunette face to face.

There it was. Huge red scratches marking the brunette's pale face. It looked like someone had been clawing at him. Moving to catch the brunette's chin Giotto turned his head to inspect it closer.

"What happened?"

"I fell into some bushes" the brunette lied.

Frowning Giotto let go of Tsuna's chin and went to rummage through his bag. Pulling out some bandages, he leaned over and place one on the red marks.

As he did so Tsuna looked at the blond.

"Have you called?"

Blinking in surprise the blond tilted his head and responded.

"I've left several voice mails for you. I just assumed you needed some time for yourself"

"My phone broke…when I fell in the bushes."

Looking at the brunette curiously Giotto ruffled his hair when he was done putting on the bandage.

"Did you get hurt anywhere else?"

"Already taken care of." Tsuna responded.

That was when Giotto looked at the brunette fully. The rumpled clothing, the dark bags under his eyes, and the stress facial features, something was wrong.

"Where have you been?" Giotto inquired.

"The hospital." Tsuna responded. He wasn't going to lie.

A silence hung over them after that. Tsuna lost his appetite and he didn't want to talk about it. He never wanted to talk about it.

"Can I go?" Giotto asked breaking the silence.

"Go where?" Tsuna responded confused.

"To the hospital. You need someone there for you just like you are there for your mom."

Tsuna stared at the blonde for a moment. An internal battle evident in his eyes. It was a few minutes before he could respond.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Tsuna decided he was out of his mind. That maybe he was accidently drugged by the school fountain.<p>

Keeping a straight face Tsuna headed to the hospital in Giotto's car.

_Dear god_ he thought as he looked out the window

_What was I thinking? _

Giotto on the other hand pulled into guest parking at Namimori Hospital oblivious to the younger teen's freak out.

"We're here" Giotto said turning to Tsuna.

Keeping a straight face Tsuna tried to calmly get out and lead them to the hospital but the nervousness of Giotto meeting his mother caused him to trip and nearly fall several times.

_It's okay_ he continued to think. _Giotto won't do anything stupid. _He thought as they headed up to his mother's room.

Finally there, Tsuna took a deep breath. This was getting too personal. Giotto was getting too close for comfort.

Unable to turn back now, Tsuna opened the door.

"Tsu kun!" the brunette woman coughed out.

"Oh you brought a friend!" she continued.

Hugging his mother Tsuna squeezed her before pulling away.

"Mom, this is Vongola Giotto. A school mate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sawa-"

" Oh please call me Nana" Nana said interrupting Giotto.

Giotto nodded as he and Tsuna took their seats next to Nana.

Giotto stayed quiet as Nana and Tsuna discussed their day and how Nana was doing when suddenly a nurse came in.

"Sawada san? Oh there you are. Can we have a talk?" The nurse said to Tsuna.

Nodding he got up and left the room looking back at his mother and Giotto with concern before closing the door.

"So you are Vongola San. Tsuna talks about you" Nan said a few minutes after Tsuna shut the door.

Pleasantly surprised Giotto smiled.

"Please call me Giotto."

Patting the teen's hand Nana smiled too.

"Giotto, Tsuna talks a lot about you."

"Really?" Giotto said.

"Oh yes. You are the first person he's ever talked about." Nana reconfirmed.

Fighting the overwhelming sense of joy, Giotto just continued to smile.

"He talks about how you call even when he hates phones. Even though he doesn't want to admit to it I bet he rather enjoys your company." She coughed out

Giotto gave a sigh of relief.

"I know it's hard to stay by his side. He pushes people away because he's scared. Can you promise me something Giotto? Will you stay by his side?"

Giotto was taken back. The weight of the words pulling down on his shoulders. He looked into Nana's earnest eyes and nodded.

"I will."

"Thank you." She replied "Please continue to treat him kindly."

The two sat in silence enjoying each other company. Every once in a while Giotto would get Nana water. Their silence was only broken when Tsuna returned.

"How was everything?" Tsuna said right as he walked in.

Giotto turned to look to Tsuna to respond but was caught off guard when he saw the teen's puffy red eyes.

Taken back, Giotto waited for Tsuna to sit next to him. Nana eyes were laced with concern too.

"Good. How was the talk?" Giotto asked.

Tsuna tilted his head down refusing to let any of them to see his face.

"We just went over some medical stuff."

Giotto looked at the other teen and chose to stop it at that. Instead he grabbed the Tsuna's hand in his and they continued onto other subjects.

Nana smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>A.N. Thank you for reading! Please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Say "I love you"_

**A.N.** I wrote this while overdosing on cough medicine. I apologize if at some point it seems like I am spewing rainbows. I hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you to **Taira-keimei, ReinaSaurus, G. Alyssa, Little Tsuna 27, 3 cups of tea, Anello di Tempesta, xXxOtakU-444xXx, XxShiroumiArisaxX,** and **kihlia** for reviewing! I appreciate your input!

* * *

><p>"Why don't you ask him out?" G said as he places his two kings in the pile of cards on the table.<p>

Giotto snorted in response as he placed his two aces.

"Seriously." G grumbled as Asari places his two twos down.

"I appreciate your support but I'm not gay, G." Giotto responded as he placed his bomb down.

"Yeah, yeah I'll believe it when I see it. You practically ogle the poor kid down every time we are around."

"I agree" Asari responded as he shuffled the cards.

"I mean you are always concerned about people. I understand it is in your nature but fuck man when it involved Tsuna you get freakishly involved. How long have you even known him?" G pointed out

Letting a sigh out Giotto l stood out of his seat. "Maybe a month and a half now? I don't keep count. I need to use the restroom guys. I'll be back."

Giotto wandered down the hall passing G's room and made a right. Entering the small bathroom he locked the door and turned on the faucet as he pulled his phone out.

Dialing Tsuna's new number he hadn't felt so nervous before.

**Ring. Ring.**

He was just going to ask to go out as friends. How bad could that be?

**Ring. Ring.**

It wasn't like he liked Tsuna in that way anyways. Well, maybe just a little but it was natural. I mean who couldn't fall for the shorter brunette? With those chocolate brown eyes and full rosy plump lips Tsuna was what Giotto wanted. Um, if he was gay of course. Yeah, if he was gay.

**Ring.**

"Hello?" Tsuna said finally picking up.

"Hey." Giotto coughed out.

"Are you okay? You sound strange." Tsuna responded on the other line.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." Tsuna said as he waited for the blond.

"So do you want to go out?"

"…"

"I mean, like on a date. Or, ah, like hang out with just you and me."

"Sure" Tsuna responded casually.

"Oh. Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye" Tsuna said before abruptly hanging up.

Giotto sighed in relief as he turned off the facet and headed back to the game room. Taking his seat he picked up the pile of cards in front of him.

"What took so long? Did you get stuck in the toilet?" G questioned.

The blond only smiled in response.

* * *

><p>Today Sawada Tsunayoshi is stressed out.<p>

Tossing a shirt back into the dresser, he grumbles to himself. Nothing he has to wear is worthy of going out with Giotto Vongola.

He swears to himself as he glares at the pile of clothing in front of him.

"Fuck this shit." As he randomly grabs a pile of what he needs to use to be dressed.

Finally dressed he looks at the time and with 5 minutes to spare he stared at himself in the mirror.

His loosely fitted T shirt and skinny jeans made him feel self-conscious. He wasn't used to dressing out so casually to go out with friends.

Hell, he felt like he was showing off his slim figure.

_It's because I don't want to embarrass Giotto_ Tsuna thought as he left his room, grabbing his wallet, jacket, keys, and cellphone on the way.

He headed towards his door way and slipped on his converse.

_I could always dress more fashionably but that would look like I was trying to out stage Giotto. Or might leer and stare even more creepily than usual._ He thought.

_Simple is best._ He continued as he headed out the door.

Seeing Giotto waiting at his fence Tsuna coughed catching the blonde's attention.

"Hey." The said blond greeted.

"Hello." Tsuna responded as he locked the door and fences.

Walking out of the neighborhood into the streets. Tsuna kept quiet while he was having a debate inside of his mind.

_This isn't a date_ he thought as Giotto led them through the shops.

_This totally is not a date._ He continued to think as Giotto stopped as a swarm of girls surrounded the two.

Leaving his thoughts behind, he looked at the girls as they gushed at the blond.

"Excuse me can we take your picture?" one of the girls asked as she handed her camera to Tsuna.

"Sure." Giotto responded as the girls lined up by his side.

Grumbling to himself Tsuna took the picture and handed back the camera to the girl.

As the girls left and the two were about to leave, a woman in glasses approached Giotto ignoring Tsuna's presence.

"Excuse me sir. I work for a modeling company in Tokyo. Would you like a career in modeling?"

Looking at the women skeptically Giotto politely declined and he and Tsuna were back on their not date, date.

"Does that happen often?" Tsuna asked as they passed some clothing stores.

"The girls asking pictures? Yeah but the modeling agency was a first." Giotto responded as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

Tsuna frowned.

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea_ he thought, but his thoughts were disturbed when Giotto suddenly stopped in front of him.

The blond looked curiously into the brunette's eyes as he held out his hand.

Tsuna looked back nervously. He had never done such a thing with anyone in public before. Well, besides his mom at least.

Hesitantly Tsuna placed his hand in Giotto's. This was different than the hospital. In the hospital at least they were in private quarters with his mother's understanding disposition but now they were in public for fuck's sake.

Tsuna had never been very fond of public displays of affection.

But it was too late now and he had already grabbed the blond's warm hands. It felt nice compared to his cold ones.

Walking down the street people stared and Tsuna stared back.

People only want to judge rather than understand he thought to himself but as they walked and people stared at the two Giotto would squeeze the brunette's hand softly.

_I'm here for you._

"Hey Giotto!" A blue hair teen called out from far away.

Pulling his hand out of Giotto's grip Tsuna shoved them in his pockets as the stranger neared.

"Hey Mukuro." Giotto said when the other teen was in ear shot.

Suddenly Tsuna had a sense of dread.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was an emotional eater.<p>

Though it didn't happen often, mostly because he doesn't let things get to him, he was experiencing it now.

The sense of dread wouldn't go away as he was introduced to the teen named Mukuro who sat across from Tsuna and Giotto.

"So what are you up to?" Giotto asked while sipping his coffee.

"The same things as usual." The other teen responded as he drink his tea.

Tsuna stayed silent as he shoved large amounts of rice and chicken into his mouth.

" Really no-" Giotto stopped mid-sentence when his phone rang.

Pulling out his cellular device he looked at the caller I.D. then looked at the two at the table.

"I have to take this. I'll be right back" He said as he left the table.

The blue haired teen hummed in acknowledgement while Tsuna just shoved more rice in his face.

Turning his attention to Tsuna, Mukuro smiled as he leaned forward.

"You are awfully cute Tsuna."

Looking up Tsuna said nothing as he chewed his food.

"Tsk, tsk. What they say is really true. You are awfully silent. I'll let you know something though Tsuna chan. Relationships make a person pretty but sex can make a person beautiful."

Tsuna stopped chewing his food and stared at the other male.

"And I can offer you an opportunity to become very beautiful. What do you say Tsuna chan? Let's exchange numbers."

Tsuna wiped his mouth as he placed his utensils on the table.

"It is people like you who disgust me. I don't need your kind of friendship. It was nice meeting you but I am not going to put up with your bullshit. Good bye." Tsuna said as he left.

"Eh? Wait!" Mukuro called out.

Tsuna's only response was his middle finger as he exited through the doors.

* * *

><p>Tsuna grumbled to himself as he walked.<p>

"What a piece of shit." He spoke to himself as he turned the street.

Wondering around Tsuna walked off his meal and his disgust.

It was people like that, that made him lose faith in humanity.

Ending up in a park, Tsuna stopped and walked toward the empty playground. It was nearing sunset and the children had gone home for the day while the teen took his seat on the swings.

Swinging around the teen enjoyed the view. He remembered this park. Well the vague memories of the park at least. What he remembered wasn't pleasant.

Like his father meeting up women here to later hook up in hotel rooms.

Snorting to himself Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Tsuna!" Giotto called out. "There you are."

Jumping off the swings Tsuna walked toward the blond.

Out of breath the blond pulled Tsuna into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that!" the blond exclaimed into the shorter teen's hair.

Tsuna pulled slightly away in confusion.

"You mean that douche bag of a human?"

Giotto smiled "Yeah. I should've known better to leave you with him."

Tsuna pulled away and laid on the grass Giotto following next to him.

"I don't really understand why you try to be my friend." Tsuna spoke out loud.

Giotto turned to look at him

"I'm not very good at being your friend and I'm horrible at expressing myself. I'm sorry. I don't think I'm good enough to be your friend." Tsuna continued.

Giotto rose on his elbow to look at the other teen better.

"If anything I need to be a better friend and try to understand you more." Giotto spoke.

"You deserve so many things Tsuna you don't realize it and it pains me to know you won't let yourself enjoy life. I know you've been hurt and you still are getting hurt but please just allow yourself the chance to experience new things." He continued.

Tsuna turned his head and looked at Giotto intently. Turning his head back to the sky he closed his eyes.

"That day, when I came back to school, I didn't fall into the bushes." Tsuna spoke.

"What happened?" Giotto inquired.

"There are these bullies at school that pick on me. I guess he was having a bad day and decided to take it out on me." Tsuna responded.

Laying back down Giotto went to lie next to Tsuna. Grabbing the other teen's hand again he squeezed gently.

"Well you are going to have to tell me who this bully is so I can take care of him." Giotto said.

Silence overcame them with Giotto still squeezing softly at Tsuna's hand. Tsuna's eyes opened and he turned to look at the blond.

"What do you want from me?"

Surprised Giotto turned to face the brunette.

"I mean, you say you want to be my friend but you send me these mix signals."

Giotto stared blankly at Tsuna for a while which caused Tsuna to apologize in response.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I shouldn't-"

"No. I'm sorry." Giotto interrupted.

"I don't know what I want" Giotto spoke honestly. "I just know I want you here with me as a friend or as something more. It's just I don't know what."

It was Tsuna's turn to stare blankly at the blond. Placing his hand on the older teen's cheek he looked deep into Giotto's eyes.

Unsure what to do Tsuna was about to pull away when Giotto's hand rested on his.

"Wait" Giotto spoke.

The brunette continued to look unemotionally as the blond advanced closer to him when in reality his mind was in chaos. When their foreheads met Giotto's breath sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"Please wait." The blond begged as he squeezed the brunette's hand.

Tsuna's heart began to flutter. Fighting the flush on his face Tsuna looked away.

The blond and been acting strangely as it was evident on his face he was conflicted.

The strange feelings swirling inside of him made him feel confused. How could he feel one way but believe another?

The brunette was special and these growing feelings that had slowly developed despite his firm belief in his sexuality were making it hard for the blond to stay friends.

"Just stay. Please." Giotto begged again.

Tsuna wanted to move away as feelings of doubt twisted at his stomach. It was a risk to live in the moment …so unguarded… but Giotto's voice made it difficult not to do anything he had asked. And how the blond looked at him made him lose the ability to speak it just made him shut down completely.

So unable to respond, Tsuna tilted his head up till Giotto's lips met his.

_I'll stay._

* * *

><p><em><em>Thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Say "I love you"_

A.N. All that is mighty in this world this flu won't go away ;_; I let this chapter just come to me instead of plan it all out so hopefully you guys enjoy!

I like to shout out and send my greatest appreciations to **xXxOtAkU-444xXx, kihlia, Evileh Kitty, IchigoStrawberryXX, Anello di Tempesta, ReinaSaurus, XxShiroumiArisaxX, Little Tsuna 27, The Moon Dew, Kuro-Squ-chan, **and **kyrstalanimeheart**.

**Kihlia:** They are playing 13! It's the only card game I know haha.

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't one who could handle a lot of coffee.<p>

The brunette sat next to his mother's sleeping form chugging the bitter dark liquid down.

It was going to be a sleepless night.

Tsuna had been dozing off when his mother started vomiting blood. In a state of fear he rushed to her side as she passed out.

He was too afraid to go to sleep incase something happened again.

Finishing the cup, Tsuna went to go get more. It pained him to see his mother go through this. His heart ached knowing he couldn't do anything.

But Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into the person in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna quickly apologized to the stranger.

The red haired teen looked at him.

"..I'm sorry." He responded

"You have blood on you." He continued to point out.

Tsuna looked down at his shirt and saw the red stains.

"It's my mothers."

The other teen nodded and got his coffee. "I'm Enma."

Reaching for his own cup Tsuna introduced himself. "I'm Tsuna."

"I see you around." Enma blurted out.

Surprised Tsuna tilted his head. "My mom has cancer so I'm usually around to watch over her."

"My boyfriend has cancer." Enma said.

Nodding in acknowledgement Tsuna and the other teen began to walk.

"What room are you in?" Tsuna asked as they entered the cancer ward.

"128." Enma answered.

"127." Tsuna informed.

They eased into an easy silence only broken by the occasional question about treatment and how the other's loved one was holding up. The walk went by quickly and arrived at their individual rooms.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you more often." Enma confessed as he reached for the door.

Tsuna smiled at the other teen. "I'm always here if you want to talk and get coffee."

Enma smiled in return. "Same here." And he disappeared behind the door.

Tsuna entered his mother's room.

He didn't feel so alone.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna thought he was going to meet Enma again he definitely wasn't thinking it was going to be the boy's bathroom while he was urinating.<p>

Tsuna had just finished his business when Xanxus had showed up with the thin red haired teen in his grasp.

Shoving the teen in the stall Xanxus and his group were about to flush Enma down the toilet then Tsuna stepped in between them.

"It's funny don't you think? How the cowardly pick on those who they think are weak to show how strong they really aren't. "

Xanxus growled as his silver haired right hand man shoved Tsuna "Move out of the way trash!"

Refusing to move only angered the bigger teen causing him to grab Tsuna by the collar and throwing his across the bathroom.

Tsuna sat up and whipped the blood from his nose from the impact. He got up and tacked Xanxus as he started to be down on the red haired teen.

Xanxus, not enraged, grabbed Tsuna and started to land blows on the brunette while the silver haired teen pulled out his practice sword to hit Enma.

After 5 minutes they kicked the smaller teens to the ground.

"Know your place trash." Xanxus spat as the group left.

The teens turned to each other.

"Hey." Enma greeted as he rubbed the blood off of Tsuna's nose.

"Hey." Tsuna responded helping Enma up . They cleaned themselves off and made themselves look presentable.

"Sorry." Enma spoke in the middle of washing his face.

Tsuna turned to him confused as he rearranged his uniform.

"For getting you into that."

"It's nothing." Tsuna said as he patted the red haired teen's shoulder. "When did you start coming here?"

Grabbing their bags they headed out. "Only a few weeks ago."

Tsuna followed Enma to his classroom not realizing they were in the same class until Enma had pointed it out. Blushing in embarrassment opened the door for the teen.

"Sorry. I'm usually in my own world."

Enma shrugged. Don't worry. I am too."

Taking a seat next to Enma Tsuna pulled out his bento. Enma sat there playing with his fingers. Realizing the other teen didn't have lunch Tsuna pulled out an extra pair of chopsticks.

"I can't. It's your lunch."

Tsuna snorted and placed the chopsticks in the red haired teen's hand.

"Please, this is what friends are for."

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't used to this date thing.<p>

He was especially not used to this PDA shit. It was gross. No one wanted to see another person eat their boyfriend of girlfriend's face. The thought of it was disgusting.

But that didn't stop Giotto.

As they walked through the streets on their second date, Giotto insisted on trying to steal kisses from the brunette teen.

He was unsuccessful though as they brunette ducked and maneuvered his way from the blond.

Giotto had to just settle with holding hands.

"Hey Tsuna." Giotto spoke as they passed a middle school.

"Mm?" Tsuna replied as he glared at the giggling school girls pass him by.

He swore he'd kill them all in their sleep.

"Want to go here?"

Tsuna blinked in curiosity. "Sure."

The two entered the gates on to the field.

Flopping on the flush grass Giotto smiled as he patted the spot next to him. Tsuna laid down next to him in response.

"I was a lot different in middle school." Giotto began.

"I only cared for myself" he continued.

Tsuna nodded as he quietly listened.

"I had this friend though, Cozart, who really supported me when I had no one else. I brooded a lot. I couldn't see how I could do anything in life." Giotto said as he rolled to his side to wrap himself around the petit brunette.

"He was bullied a lot. Yet he stood up for me even though he was sickly. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I was a coward." Squeezing Tsuna tightly he continued.

"Then one day he just disappeared." Giotto said as he laid back down on his back.

"I've regretted not helping when I had the chance. If I've learned anything though is that if I want to live the life I want I need to take it in my own hands to do the things I need to do. Still, even after everything I'm not that great of a person that everyone imagines me to be."

Tsuna turned to rest his head on Giotto's shoulder.

"You aren't as horrible as you think you are." He said as he played with Giotto's tie.

"Things happen but it's the lessons learned that are more important. You obviously meant something to your friend or he wouldn't have been your friend for how long it was and what he had endured. Don't live in the past. Don't worry about how you will have changed or what you have done in the future. Just think of the present and enjoy the relationships you have formed and the bonds you have made."

"Wow… that's pretty deep of you Tsuna." Giotto said.

Tsuna hid his face with his hands. "I want to have faith in people. Even if it is just a little. Even if it is just you."

Giotto smiled "You seem more human these days.. I like it."

Tsuna hummed in agreement as he removed his hands from his face to play with Giotto's tie again.

"I hate to ask you this.. but can I kiss you?" Giotto inquired.

Flushing slightly Tsuna nodded. " Okay."

It was a soft kiss on the lips. Tsuna liked his warmth and hesitantly kissed him back. Giotto decided to go further and leave kisses down his jaw line. Anticipation grew in Tsuna's stomach when Giotto stopped at the brunette's nook of his neck.

Tsuna felt the wetness of Giotto's tongue licking the soft flesh of his neck. Sucking softly Tsuna felt the anticipation grow too much and in a panic he shoved Giotto's face away.

Flushed and embarrassed Tsuna looked at Giotto who only laughed in response.

"Tsuna you're too cute."

* * *

><p>There are three things Giotto loves.<p>

cotton blankets (especially if it has Tsuna's scent)

While sitting in a café Giotto got to only indulged himself with one of his loves, Tsuna.

Sadly the said love was busy fending off Mukuro.

"Be my friend!" the blue haired teen exclaimed gathering looks from the other people in the restaurant.

Tsuna looked boredly at him. "No."

"You aren't giving me a chance!" The other teen cried.

Tsuna ate some of his curry and responded. "Aren't you on a date?"

Realizing he was, Mukuro cursed to himself as he headed back to the girl in defeat.

"I'm seeing all sides of Tsuna today." Giotto smiled.

Tsuna looked down at his half eaten plate.

"Maybe because I'm around Giotto."

Giotto grinned and placed his hand on top of Tsuna's

"Tsuna I'm hungry."

Tsuna looked at him confused. "Why don't you order some food?"

"Aw, Tsuna won't feed me instead?"

The said brunette blushed and scooped up his food and brought it to Giotto's lips.

Grinning Giotto ate it happily

Tsuna was just getting cuter and cuter by the day.

Giotto kept eating till he finished the quarter of the food. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief. People were staring and it made him uncomfortable/ There couple moment ended soon when a girl came into the picture.

"Giotto!" the tall long haired teen called out as she neared the table.

"Aiko! It's nice to see you here." The blond greeted.

The girl flipped her hair ignoring Tsuna.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm on a date." Giotto answered honestly.

The girl looked at Tsuna as he ate giving her no heed. Frowning to herself she bumped her leg into the table causing water to spill on Giotto.

Tsuna stopped eating and moved to help Giotto lean himself off but Aiko beat him to it.

Patting the excess water, Tsuna watched her clean up Giotto as he apologized.

"I'm so sorry Giotto!"

A sickening feeding spreaded through his being as he watched but somehow they looked perfect for each other. Boy and girl. Girl cleaning boy near his crotch.

_That bitch._

"I'm so sorry Giotto!" she apologized.

"Heh. It's okay." He said when the excess water was cleaned Giotto stood up.

"I'm going to the restroom to finish drying myself off…I'll be back!"

Tsuna and Aiko nodded in response.

When Giotto was out of ear shot Aiko swiftly turned to Tsuna.

"Do you think you are worth Giotto's love?" she spat out.

"Giotto and I have done things and gone so far and you'll never be able to reach the intimacy we had." She growls.

Tsuna growls back. "Do you hear that?"

The girl looks confused "No."

"It's the sound of the many fucks I give."

The girl smirked. "You know he is just taking pity on you faggot. Don't get your hopes up. He'll be in my arms when this is all said and done."

Tsuna gripped the table cloth tightly.

Aiko was about to speak again when Giotto came back.

"I'm back. Sorry about that." Giotto spoke as he took his seat.

Aiko smiled innocently at Giotto.

"It's okay. I have to get going. It was nice seeing you guys." She said as she left.

Tsuna glared at her as she shot him a dirty look.

"Tsuna are you okay?" Giotto asked.

Giving Giotto a tight smile he responded.

"Wonderful."

* * *

><p>"Does it bother you when your boyfriend is very affectionate in public?" Tsuna asked Enma during their lunch break.<p>

"Mm. No." Enma responded as he ate some rice. Tsuna had started packing more now that sharing lunch had become a ritual these passing weeks.

"I mean he does it because he wants people to know I'm his." Enma continued.

Tsuna sighed. That was definitely a way to see it. Still, Tsuna didn't like the idea of it.

"He might as well as mark you with his urine to mark you as his territory."

Enma snorted.

"Have you ever thought he was your boyfriend out of pity?"

Enma put his chopsticks down.

"Do you think Giotto is going out with you out of pity?"

Tsuna looked down.

When did he start feeling so week? Tsuna didn't like this feeling.

"I'd like to meet him." Enma spoke out picking up his utensils again.

Tsuna looked back up and ate a tomato. "Sure. I'll bring him by the hospital."

Enma smiled." I bet he likes you a lot."

Tsuna looked out the window. "Maybe."

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood, his back to his locker, as Giotto cornered him.<p>

God if he was going to get raped the least Giotto could do was chose a less public space.

"Let's go out Tsuna." The blond smiled as he looked down at the brunette.

Tsuna shuffled in his place. He wanted to go see his mother and maybe hand out with Enma.

"You know, since you are my boyfriend." The blond continued.

Tsuna stared at him blankly before the words actually hit him.

"You can't say that!" The brunette sputtered.

Giotto raised a delicate eyebrow.

"we are boyfriends right?" he questioned.

" I mean these dates and that kiss mean something."

Tsuna flushed.

"Shut up. Don't talk about such personal things out loud."

Giotto grinned.

"But Tsuna koi! You looked so adorable under the moon light. You're lips parted face flush-"

Tsuna growled as his hands curled around Giotto's neck.

If Giotto didn't shut up he'd happily go to prison for murder.

Giotto laughed and kissed Tsuna on the forehead. The brunette promptly let go of his neck in response and turned his faze to his feet.

The thought of being someone's prison bitch sounded pretty bad too.

"I made a friend at the hospital." Tsuna grumbled.

"Smiling Giotto hunched over trying to catch the smaller teen's gaze.

"What's his name?"

"Enma."

"Can I meet Enma?" Giotto asked as he rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

Tsuna shuffled a bit more.

People were staring for fuck's sake.

"Maybe today." He replied.

Pulling away Giotto slipped on his backpack .

"What are we waiting for _darling._"

Tsuna frowned. Was he fucking serious?

* * *

><p>Tsuna tried to keep the walk to the hospital uneventful but the blond's winks and consistent flirting made Tsuna want to punch the other teen in the manhood and run.<p>

But that wasn't very boyfirendish so he decided against it.

Once they reached the hospital they headed straight to Nana's room.

"Tsu kun! Oh! You brought Giotto!" se greeted once they stepped into the room.

"Afternoon Nana. You look well." Giotto greeted as he handed her flowers.

"Oh you shouldn't have." She gushed.

Tsuna went to get a vase as he head flowers of his own.

Unable to find one in the room he went outside to ask one of the nurses.

"here you go Tsuna!" the raven haired nurse exclaimed as he handed over the vase.

Tsuna smiled and thanked her. Heading back to the room, Tsuna was aout to enter when he ran into Enma.

"Enma!" Tsuna called out.

The red head turned to him and walk toward the brunette.

"Hey." He greeted.

Tsuna handed Enma the flowers in his arms.

"This is for your boyfriend."

Enma gave a small smile in appreciation. "Thank you. He will love these."

Tsuna nodded when suddenly he remembered.

"Is it okay if my boyfriend meets you today?"

Enma nodded.

"My boyfriend wants to meet you too. He wants to find out who is the mysterious man behind the weekly flowers you've been sending."

Tsuna laughed. "We'll stop by your room soon."

Saying their goodbyes Tsuna entered the room.

"Tsu-Kun~ How come you didn't tell me the good news?"

Tsuna rose his eyebrow .

"About Reborn going to Italy for two weeks?"

Nana frowned. "No! About you and Giotto!"

Tsuna flushed and Nana squealed in glee. Giotto laughed and patted the seat next to his.

For the next hour Nana tried to squeeze out the details of their union but was unsuccessful as every time Giotto tried to talk Tsuna threatened to kick him in the face again.

Nearing the end of the hour Nana had gotten tired and went to rest when Tsuna and Giotto decided to visit Enma and his boyfriend.

It was a quick walk to the next room and Tsuna knocked. Hearing a muffled "Come in" Tsuna opened the door.

Looking at Giotto as if to behave he pushed the door open. Enma stood to greet them but was caught off guard when Giotto abruptly walked in front of Tsuna and toward the teen in the bed.

"Cozart?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Say I love you.

A.N. School has destroyed me. Please forgive me for my absence. I wasn't really sure where to go after being so gone after so long but here we go! Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A young Giotto sat silently as he wrapped Cozart's wounds.<p>

He had been bullied earlier that day and was badly hurt. Cozart hummed to himself not minding the sting of the alcohol burning the germs in his scraps and cuts. He was relaxed as he enjoyed the blond haired teen's company.

_Today was going to be a good day_ he thought.

Giotto on the other hand agonized over the other teen's situation. He wanted to do something but he knew he was too much of a coward to do so.

He frowned to himself. What kind of friend was he?

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Giotto decided to visit Enma and his boyfriend.<p>

It was a quick walk to the next room and Tsuna knocked. Hearing a muffled "Come in" Tsuna opened the door.

Looking at Giotto as if to behave he pushed the door open. Enma stood to greet them but was caught off guard when Giotto abruptly walked in front of Tsuna and toward the teen in the bed.

"Cozart?"

The said teen tried painfully to sit up.

"Giotto.." he winced.

"Don't strain yourself." Enma spoke softly.

Cozart waved his younger boyfriend's concern off as he watched Giotto approach his bed. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Cozart after all these years.. I'm sorry for being such a cowa-" But before Giotto could finish the other teen laughed.

"You're still the same Giotto."

Giotto blinked before smiling. " I could say the same about you."

Enma smiled at the pair of friends as he rubbed Cozart's back. Motioning Tsuna forward with his other hand Enma interrupted the reunion.

"Cozart this is Tsuna." he spoke as Tsuna stepped next to Giotto.

Giotto's face split into a grin as he grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"He's my boyfriend. Isn't he cute?"

Cozart smiled and nodded in agreement " Thank you for the weekly flowers Sawada san. I really look forward to them."

Tsuna smiled back "Call me Tsuna."

* * *

><p>Tsuna placed the bread in the bag before handing it to the costumer.<p>

"Enjoy your bread." Tsuna spoke in a monotone voice.

The white haired teen with the odd purple tattoo on his face smiled at Tsuna.

"See you next week Tsu chan!"

Fighting the urge to twitch Tsuna bowed his head slightly.

"See you next week Byakuran"

Byakuran turned around and walked off humming a tune to himself.

That was when Tsuna co worker walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Looks like you have a new stalker Tsuna"

Tsuna looked at the older girl next to him and face palmed.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do for Valentine's day?" Tsuna asked Enma as they got coffee.<p>

It was going to be another long night.

"Make burnt chocolate again and spend the night with Cozart."

Tsuna smiled.

How cute.

"You?" Enma inquired.

Tsuna frowned. He and Giotto hadn't really talked about Valentine's day. Was he going to give the chocolates? Or was Giotto going to give the chocolates. Its suppose to be the girl right? Did that make him the girl then?

"I don't know. I was thinking of making him chocolates."

Enma looked curiously at Tsuna "You must be really good at the domestic stuff."

Tsuna shrugged as they took their seats.

"I can teach you to make the chocolates.."

Enma eyes lit up when Tsuna spoke.

"That'd be great."

Tsuna smiled but it soon replaced with confusion when Enma spoke again.

"Do you think there is anyway we can sneak roofies in them?"

* * *

><p>"Tsu kun have you ever told Giotto you love him?" Nana spoke one day as Tsuna made some tea.<p>

It took everything for Tsuna not to choke on his spit.

"Love is pretty serious mom."

Smiling slyly to herself she watched Tsuna place the cup of tea in front of her.

" He's opened you up to many people."

Blushing Tsuna fought the urge to smile. "Yeah. He's done a lot for me."

"Have you two had sex yet?"

Tsuna paled as he dropped his own cup of tea. Looking at his mother's innocent smile Tsuna quickly came back to life as the tea began to wet part of his shoes.

"No. We are going really slow. We kiss sometimes make out but never talked about going that far."

"Ah I see." Nana spoke as she sipped her tea. "Would you ever tell him you loved him?"

Tsuna stopped wiping the floor.

Would he tell Giotto he loved him? Would they even go that far and have sex? It would be a serious thing.

"I just want you to be happy Tsu kun."

Finishing cleaning up Tsuna sat on the edge of Nana's bed.

" I certainly feel something towards Giotto that radiates throughout me. Its like a burning. A pleasant burning that warms me mom. I don't know how to explain it but I am happy. Don't worry about me."

Ruffling Tsuna's hair Nana smiled. Thats all she wanted.

* * *

><p>Giotto grinned evilly to himself.<p>

Today was Valentine's day and that meant one thing.

Chocolates from Tsuna.

Or well he hoped at least.

"Doesn't Tsuna work at a bakery?" Asari questioned out loud as the group sat and ate their lunches.

" Yeah wouldn't you be more like to get bread?" Dino responded.

"Poor kid. I stopped by the bakery he works at. Looks like he'll be getting chocolates from all those people in there." G added

A dark look overcame Giotto.

People dared to take away Tsuna away from him? Oh hell no.

"Oh relax" G spoke "From the looks of it he wasn't interested in any of th-"

Knock knock.

The groups attention switched from G to the door.

Giotto rose to open it. Sliding it open he was confronted with violet eyes.

"Hello~"

* * *

><p>Tsuna was petrified.<p>

Today was Valentine's day.

Holding the box of chocolate treats he had made for Giotto he stood in front of class 3-A

It was now or never. He could just throw this shit at him and run.

Or be really cute and kiss Giotto on the lips and shyly hand over the box of chocolates.

Tsuna crouched down in pain. What was he going to do?

People started to stare at him and he decided it was time to rise. Knocking he waiting for the door to slide open.

Tsuna was torn between relief and agony when Asari opened the door.

" Hello Tsuna. Giotto has been looking forward to seeing you." the older teen greeted.

Tsuna blushed as he stepped in. Giotto had been sitting at one of the desk stacking the many chocolates he had received under his seat. Tsuna approached silently as his flush spread to his ears.

Looking up Giotto face automatically split into a smile.

Standing in front of him Tsuna bowed his head.

" I made these for you. Please accept my feelings."

Giotto's smile turned into a grin as he rose. Taking the chocolates out of Tsuna's hands he lifted the brunette's chin so their eyes met.

"I accept" Giotto said before leaning down to kiss the shorter teen on the lips.

"Aw so cute~" a framiler voice spoke causing the teens to split apart.

Giotto eyes grew dark as violet eyes approached them.

"I thought Tsu chan looked cute in the bakery but he's even cuter in his school uniform~" the sing song voice spoke.

Giotto was about to step in front of Tsuna when Tsuna stepped in front to confront the other teen.

"Byakuran san." Tsuna said in a monotone voice.

" Boo~ No fun~ why don't you use that cute voice with me too?"

A heat rose in Giotto as he wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist.

Who did this Byakuran fuck think he was?

Tossing a bag of chocolate flavored marshmallows to Tsuna, Byakuran smiled almost mockingly at Giotto.

" Please accept my feelings Tsu chan~"

Giotto growled to himself as G and Asari rose to back the teen up.

_Oh hell no._

* * *

><p>"You are an idiot." Tsuna spoke as sat in front Giotto as they relaxed in Tsuna's room.<p>

"I can't help it! He was so.. so.. he was a pervert!" Giotto whinned.

Tsuna looked at his boyfriend with a blank face.

"I don't get into fights with the people who give you chocolates." Tsuna responded.

"Yeah but that's because they aren't stalking you. How come you never mentioned it?" Giotto pouted as he pulled Tsuna into his lap.

Tsuna blushed as he straddled the other boys hips. "He's never done anything but buy our sweets. So I didn't think he would be a problem."

Grumbling to himself Giotto buried his face in Tsuna's neck.

" I don't like him"

Tsuna sighed as he wrapped his arms around Giotto.

" Well, He's in your class now. Deal with it."

" Boo!" Giotto whined. " Tsuna is so unsympathetic! Cozart would understand!"

Tsuna pulled away from the blond and stared into his eyes. the protectiveness and jealousy still in the blond's sky blue eyes. Tsuna quickly pecked Giotto's lips and hid his face in the blond's hair.

"Well you don't have to worry.. I'm not interested in him."

Tsuna could feel Giotto smile against his skin.

Pulling away Giotto pecked Tsuna's lips but before he could pull away Tsuna wraps his arms around Giotto's neck. Giotto smiled into the kiss as he deepened it. It was soft and gentle at first but as Giotto's hands wondered the plains of Tsuna's body their kiss grew more intense. Licking Tsuna's lower lip for permission to enter Tsuna couldn't help but oblibge.

Tsuna began to be trapped by the soft burning heat that radiated off of Giotto and he's pretty sure that he doesn't mind not escaping it. It's intense and nothing else in the world matters. Tsuna mind is filled with nothing but the hot lips against his and he begins to shift his hips against Giotto's. The heat builds and the pleasure begins to pulse between them. Giotto's hands wonder down lower and lower to Tsuna's pants and begins to play with the bottom and zipper of his pants. Undoing the pesky obstacles Giotto intensifies the kiss as his hand slips in his pants and begins to rub Tsuna's member.

Tsuna gasps in pleasure.

Giotto leaves a wet trail of kisses and bites along Tsuna's jaw. His hot breath dances on Tsuna's ear.

"Tell me what you want Tsuna."

Tsuna's mind is reeling from the pleasure. He can't think straight all he can think of is the way Giotto is making him feel. The only thing he can think of is Giotto.

"Tsuna," he mummers into Tsuna's ear once again. "Tell me want you want."

Tsuna shutters in pleasure.

"Please" he huffs out. He pulls Giotto closer. All he wants is his heat.

Giotto licks and nibbles at his lobe. He knows what he wants. What he needs.

It feels like forever for Tsuna but in an instant he cums into Giotto' hand.

Relief and pleasure send a pulse throughout his body.

_I want you._

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled softly at his mother. He had gotten her favorite flowers for Valentine's day.<p>

" Oh Tsu kun! Thank you!" she smiled.

Tsuna held her hand tightly. There wasn't a lot of time left. They both knew that. Although they accepted it, it didn't make it any less painful.

"I love you." Tsuna spoke voice cracking.

"I love you too honey." Nana spoke as she kissed her son's forehead. He'd always would be a mama's boy.

"..I l-love you mom." Tsuna spoke again as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

Pulling her son into her embrace, tears begin to fall down her cheeks as well.

" I love you so much Tsu kun." she responded.

There wasn't a lot of time left. They both knew that. Although they accepted it, it didn't make it any less painful.

* * *

><p>I hope you have enjoyed the chapter! Please review!<p> 


End file.
